


Coney Island

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Flirting, Canon Era, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot and Race have a day to themselves





	Coney Island

Spot was waiting at the end of the bridge.

Race paused mid-step just to make sure his eyes weren’t fooling him and when he started walking again, he was slow, waiting for the illusion to break. 

“It’ll be nightfall by the time you get over here,” Spot looked up, crossing his arms. 

“Well, I ain’t used to seeing you here is all. On the bridge I mean,” Race tried to defend himself, wavering under Spot’s heavy stare.

Spot’s gaze remained on Race until they were standing close enough to touch, but Race kept his hands in his pockets. 

“Whaddya want, Spot?” Race asked, eyeing Spot’s every movement. 

“Just wanted to show you something is all,” Spot shrugged before he turned around and headed down the streets.

Rolling his eyes, Race trailed after him, wanting to ask just what this something was, but he knew he wouldn’t get any helpful answer out of Spot. Race’s thoughts trailed, remembering the last prank Spot had pulled on him. Hopefully Spot was done with pranks for the day. Perhaps a new ship had docked in the harbor and Spot had somehow convinced the captain to let them explore it. 

Except, Spot didn’t turn towards the docks. He headed towards the beach path and Race, having seen and heard plenty, tried to hold down his excitement. 

“The amusement park?” Race blurted out before shrinking as Spot shot him a glare over his shoulder. 

Feeling some sort of pride, Race sidled up closer to Spot, but kept his mouth shut and he thought about all they could do at the seaside attraction. Tracing his coins in his pockets, Race hoped he had enough to buy something nice for himself, though at the very least, he’d have some visual entertainment. 

When they reached the famed park, Spot seemed to have a particular destination in mind, heading right up towards the carousel playing bright organ music. Race stared at the lights and vibrant colors, how each horse had a unique paint, some in gold, others in stark black and white. 

He bit his lip, surprised that of all things, this was what Spot had wanted to show Race. 

“Well, don’t just stand there all day,” Spot scowled as he nudged Race towards the horses.

“Wait, what?” Race shook his head, watching the attendant roll two coins in his hand.

“Pick your horse. I’ll sit on the one next to you.”

Race blinked, his mind scrambling as he chose on impulse, the shining ebony horse that sat next to the one painted in a pearl gold finish. Climbing onto his horse, Race tried to hide his heated face as Spot took the horse next to him, thankful that there was so much to distract him. 

On the inside of the carousel around the center sat distorted mirrors and Race squinted at his reflection, where behind him, it appeared as if Spot was watching him. Turning back to Spot, Race held down his laughter when Spot looked away and at long last the ride began. 

Race hadn’t expected it to move up and down and he leaned towards Spot to have a better look at the mechanics of the horse. How someone had made this was beyond Race, his mind trying to explain it, his heart wishing he could understand. 

“You like it?” Spot asked as they finished the first turn and Race shifted on his horse to properly look at Spot.

“It’s neat,” Race grinned, almost wanting to laugh at the sight of Spot. 

Serious and stony on a carousel, his horse’s head tilted back as if Spot was pulling on its reins. 

“Careful with that horse, Spot, it’ll bite you,” Race teased and Spot let out a breathy laugh. 

“All right, Mister Prim and Proper,” Spot pointed to the one bent leg in mid-trot on Race’s horse.

Race shrugged, patting his horse. “I’ll take it.”

Another round had passed and Race hoped the ride would last forever. As hardened as Spot appeared, Race saw something else in his eyes, soft and clear. He was enjoying himself, that much Race could tell, and he leaned towards Spot, letting his heart lead him. 

“You look nice,” Race said before he shot back, mortified that his brain had spit out those words. 

Sure, he and Spot had been more than friendly, sharing a few kisses here and there, but they weren’t together. Race knew Spot didn’t see them as a couple - as much as Race entertained the idea - savoring the small touches exchanged when no one else was looking. 

“You do too,” Spot responded, his voice quiet and gentle. 

Bringing himself to look at him, Race held his breath, caught in Spot’s eyes. He kept coming closer, Race leaning in to meet him halfway until the ride slowed to a stop. Pulling away from Spot, Race hopped off his horse and away from the ride, taking a moment to catch his breath once he was on familiar ground. 

“Thanks,” Race refused to look at Spot as he joined his side. “For showing me that. It was fun.”

His words felt stiff, too superficial, but Race didn’t know what else to do. He knew he crossed a line and he’d be lucky to get any sort of response out of Spot.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

Race froze as fingers landed on his arm, tracing a small pattern before pulling away. As soon they had left, Race wanted to grab Spot’s hand, to keep them there, but he chose instead to cough. 

“Should buy you a hot dog,” Race muttered, fumbling with the coins in his pocket. 

“Not if I buy you one first,” Spot chimed in and Race then found the bravery to face Spot. 

There was a mischievous grin on his face, his eyes dancing with a challenge and the two shot off, racing each other amidst the amusement park crowds. Falling just a little behind Spot, Race’s heart was light, his mind wondering if he and Spot were such an impossible thing after all. 

Spot seemed to be entertaining the idea and when a food vendor came in sight, Race used his last bit of energy to beat Spot there, slamming down his coin as Spot’s hand came to land in the center of his back.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
